Talk:Future World Events 2009
Whoever is doing these new posts, playing as Russia, there are a few issues here. *1. You do not control the things my nation, Everett, says or does. You cannot make posts like that. *2. Please do research into other users nations before making statements or joining into the game. HADV2 droids have no ability to pick up objects or dump bodies as well as are programmed not to attack unarmed individuals and cannot attack children. Link is here Droids (EV). Secondly, my nation never established bases, no such statement was ever made in any of the pages, Everett-Russia War or timeline events. United Planets 07:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Fair Game Play *All users must understand that you do NOT control other users nations. Posts that make statements or actions of other users nations are NOT permitted. You may only control your own nation and the "blank nations". Please do not make statements or actions of other users nations. It seems players are not understanding this. Player 1 may not control Player 2's nation. Player 1 can only control his own nation and other blank nations. Player 2 can only control his own nation and other blank nations. *In addition, reality is the key, much like with the Nearly Real World. "A die-hard Communist nation cannot have perfect relations with the United States." In recent posts here, to have Israel ally itself with Iran, is impossible because of the fact that both nations hate each other to the point of threatening nuclear war with each other. *Before making any post about any nation, please read all available material about other players nations and follow along with that. Please understand the history of everything before making statements and actions or posting things are misinformed, incorrect or impossible. United Planets 22:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Slow pace? I think the pace of Future World is going a little bit too slow. 1 day in real life shouldn't be 1 day in Future World, otherwise events would move too slowly for people (me) to tolerate. Why don't we pick up the pace? We could add another month to the Future World timeline every week, making the time pass in Future World 4 times faster. Discuss. Richmondappleeater 03:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Like The Nearly Real World, we're keeping the timeline running the same as reality. This way real world events can be added into gameplay such as disasters, wars and other issues. Another reason for using a real time speed is so other users have time to respond to events. Not everyone is online all day to respond immediately to something. If you wish, you can add to previous months and years on the timeline to have events pass much faster. Your nation started in 2002, so you have six years of time to fill in on the timeline. Have a war occur in 2004 or something, this way you don't have to wait. Just a note, I see you are preparing to go to war with Zulkavita. Make sure that Shockeye7665sc has agreed to inter-user combat. United Planets 09:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I do agree to go to Inter-user combat. Hey, the proposal still has to get through the Senate and to the King, it's a pretty lenghtly process you know. Richmondappleeater 03:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I understand perfectly. But be warned, you may find that Zulkavita has declared war on you and they will attack you first. But of course, negotiations are underway, arn't they? A Year a Page You should make 1 page for each year since 2000 and make links and categories and such. I'm doing this myself, since nobody wants to do it. The Current Events page is a little too long anyway. Richmondappleeater 20:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Game Speed I seem to have noticed that people are conquering entire nations in one day's time. Remember that one day in Future World is one day in the real world. United Planets 14:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Protest I disagree with the actions stated. I, New lyon, am not showing agression but mearly aidng my allies. And 1 million driods is hardly realistic. Because of the nuclear weapons treaty, it is very unlikly anyone will be able to stop that. Sepctor 19:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) New Japan and Taiping are expanding too quickly! Stand down and return to your former borders or prepare for war! Also, I wish to negotiate with the Colonels, nobody wants another world war. Richmondappleeater 20:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Im not Expanding like crazy, am I!?!? Why do you bring New Lyon into this? Sepctor 22:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The 750,000 Everetti droids are merely guarding Norweigan and Swedish territory. Everett does not want to go to war. The Nuclear Weapons Treaty only restricts the use of nukes against civilians. Protests? In order to preserve the balance of power in East Asia, the Taiping Empire and the Japanese Empire need to be of the same size. If the Japanese Empire continues to expand and the Taiping Empire fails to keep up, all that will happen is that ALL of East Asia becomes Japanese, which neither benefits your nation nor ours. Naturally, as Japan continues to expand, it would cause the governments of independent nations to be nervous and cause them to consider joining the Taiping, which are the counterbalance to the influence of the Japanese Empire--so it's not fair that you expect one of us to stop expanding while the other one continues to expand. Provided Japan does not expand any further, the Taiping Empire is willing to end its expansion at the west Indian Border (in response to Japan's new incursion into much of central Russia). If not, then I, as the representative of the Taiping Empire, cannot allow our empire become weaker than its neighbors by allowing it to be held back.